StormClan/Roleplay
Hiddenstar returned to camp with a squirrel hanging in his powerful jaws. His vibrant green gaze searched his camp, letting out a soft sigh has he spotted Foggypaw running into the walls of her den. "This way," he murmured as he guided the Medicine Cat Apprentice with his tail. "Thanks, Hiddenstar." The pale she-cat quickly mumbled before scuttling off into the Medicine Cat den, only to make another thud noise as she ran into yet another wall. The poor young cat was still trying to adjust to her new life as a blind cat, and it wasn't going over well.Silverstar 02:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow groomed out her long coat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) A feeling of worry churned in the leader's chest. The marshes...they weren't the safest of places, at least once a cat got so far from camp...Foggypaw could easily be finished off by a snake or drown, something along those lines. Hiddenstar slowly shook his head. ''Her mentor will teach her the land, her mentor will teach her the land...Silverstar 02:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart poked his head out of his den. Casting his glare on the cats. He pulled himself out. "Foggypaw, we're looking for burdock root today." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) (do you mind adding your charaters into the allegiance? I'd do it, but I don't know their descriptions/genders) Foggypaw flinched in surprise, her blue orbs growing round. "O-Oh, Flamheart, it's you...Ok!"'Silverstar' 02:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart grunted and waited for his apprentice. He was sharp to most cats but was pretty soft with his apprentice. ---- Jumppaw looked around. Yawning, he was very lazy. ---- Hawktalon sniffed through the fresh-kill pile. ---- Coalfrost stared our from under the warriors den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw scuttled after her mentor at a rather quick pace, swerving all over as usual. She found herself slamming into a pile of fluff, her blind eyes growing wide once more before she stepped back, quivering. "Sorry, Flameheart-" She paused, realizing that it wasn't her mentor, rather Shorepebble. "Er, Shorepebble..." The silver tabby twitched her whiskers in amusement. "It's quite alright, little one, hurry after your mentor."'Silverstar' 03:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart waited for his apprentice, when she reached him, gave her his tail tip. "Keep your nose on my tail." he meowed. ---- Hawktalon grabbed a rabbit, bigger then he was and dragged it to a shaded spot. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:13, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw nodded, letting her tiny nose brush against her mentor's. "...Do...Do you think my vision will ever come back?"---- Shorepebble let our a warm purr before settling down next to her brother, the deputy narrowing his eyes. "I swear, if you ever have kits...Nevermind, I'll never let it happen, I'm too young to be an uncle." Swampgator grumbled as he nosed his fresh kill, his sister simply twitching her whiskers in amusement and rolling onto her back beside him.'Silverstar' 03:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hey guys!" Hawktalon called to Shorepebble and Swapgator. He nodded to his giant rabbit. "Do you want to join?" ---- Flameheart closed his eyes. "I'm afried not Foggypaw." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:18, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw's shoulders slumped at her mentor's response, her blind eyes clouding over even more. "Oh...I just really wish I could see all the beauty in the world again..."---- "Sure!" Shorepebble meowed in her usual bubbly tone, while Swampgator twitched his whiskers. "Shorepebble, I said-" But the friendly molly was already taking off, her brother rolling his eyes and hustling after her.'Silverstar' 03:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "''I ''caught it." Jumppaw meowed strolling past the cats by the rabbit. ---- Flamheart never really felt sorry before. "I'm sorry." he meowed. "My sister was blind." he mewed. ---- Hawktalon sniffed and dug into the rabbit. "So, what should we do today? pretty boring right now." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble let out a soft giggle. "Well, good job, Jumppaw." Swampgator shrugged at the tom. "It's been a pretty heavyily foggy day, hunting isn't the best idea right now..."---- Hiddenstar poked an earthworm with a paw.---- Foggypaw frowned. "...Did she learn to live blind? To navigate? Fit in?"'Silverstar' 03:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart nodded. "She went out and listened as carefully as she could and she let her ears replace her eyes." he meowed. ----- Jumppaw smiled and skipped away. "Maybe patrol?" Hawktalon suggsted. ---- Mistyhollow sniffed a stick and drew a line in the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw pricked her ears. "So there is hope, I guess."----Swampgator shook his head. "Patrol recently returned, covered in mud, fell in another marsh. It's best to wait for the dense fog to pass, so nobody breaks their leg."---- Hiddenstar flinched in surprise as the earthworm lurched forward, causing the leader to flop onto his haunches.'Silverstar' 03:36, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow saw Hiddenstar and hid a smirk. ---- Hawktalon flecked his tail disappointed. "Maybe we could play games?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Swampgator eyed Jumppaw. "...Or clean the apprentice's den. Face it, that place needs to be kept up a bit more, I can smell you kiddos in the warrior's den." He stated in a half-teasing manner.----Hiddenstar went blank. "...Whoa...!"'Silverstar' 03:43, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow dragged the stick along the ground some more. ---- "What!? I always clean it!" Jumppaw stomped his paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpelt licked Amberkit 00:31, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Coalfrost sniffed his short fur. He still had a wound from where he tripped a few days before. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Amberkit leaped on Coalfrosts tail --Shore Hiddenstar stalked away from the earthworm awkwardly, settling down to sit alone.---- Swampgator twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Your nose is only used to the smell."'Silverstar' 01:55, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Jumppaw snorted. "I'll clean the den as fast as light and be back for games, and their ''better ''be" he meowed and dashed off quickly. --- Coalfrost yanked his tail away from the kit. ---- Mistyhollow drew more lines. It was pretty fun... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble twitched her whiskers in amusement. "He's still like a kit...too bad he's growing up, too big for games now."---- Hiddenstar prodded a chipmunk in the freshkill pile.'Silverstar' 03:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded, watching his foster son. He seemed like a kit playing with his tail only yesterday. ----- Mistyhollow started running around camp like an idiot making lines. ---- Jumppaw ripped the bedding up as fast as he could then dashed out of the den, grabbed more, dashed back in, throw the old stuff out then stopped in his nest panting. ''Okay I guess I'll rest.. '' [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw continued to follow her mentor, doing her best to navigate through the mud as she followed his tail tip, only to stumble and flop into the mud.---- Swampgator gazed at his sister. "I remember when we were kits...I was very protective of you." The silver tabby rolled her eyes. "You ''still are."Silverstar 03:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon remembered when the three of them were kits, it was pretty fun but he was the loner of all the kits at the time, always to cheerful and weird. ---- Flameheart glanced back at his apprentice and picked her up. He studied her in the blink of an eye and began walking again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:01, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble went silent, eyeing Hiddenstar as he studied the fresh kill pile. "...I remember when Hiddenstar joined..." A shiver went down her spine. "He was like no other, all beefy like he is now, he scared the fur off of me."---- Foggypaw let out a soft whimper as her mentor helped her to her paws, but she no longer felt his tail tip. Frightened, the apprentice remember her sense of smell, and followed the Medicine Cat's scent trail, doing her best to not bump into him.'Silverstar' 04:03, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded, also watching Hiddenstar. He turned away as Jumppaw came out of the apprentices den. "Okay... I'm here..." he said, still out of breath. --- Flameheart stopped and dug up some burdock root. "This spot always has it." he stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Amberkit purrs -- Shore Shorepebble twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Doesn't look like you want to play any games...Go 'n get some shut eye until the fog decreases."---- Hiddenstar plucked a piece of fresh kill from the pile and trotted off to eat it.'Silverstar' 21:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Jumppaw didn't argue, too lazy and flopped in his nest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble angled her ears towards the camp's exit while Swampgator stalked off to converse with a group of warriors who had patrolled earlier. "...Can't resist, I have a good itching for a hunt."'Silverstar' 21:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded. "Count me in." he meowed. It would be cool to sneak past Swampgator... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Besides, the fog seems a bit thinner now, we always hunt in it anyways." Shorepebble mumbled under her breath, already heading out of camp.'Silverstar' 21:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded and followed. "I want to catch a snake." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble wrinkled her nose. "I've never been fond of those scaley things, not much meat on them either. I'm aiming for a bird, I've been ''dying for something with feathers."Silverstar 21:25, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon sniffed under a log. Jumppaw liked snake scales for some reason so he always caught some for the apprentice when he could, and he was the best snake hunter in the Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) A distant quacking caught Shorepebble's attention. A duck...it'd certainly make a nice meal for the Clan. Turning, she stalked off in its direction.'Silverstar' 21:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon gave up his snake search and decided to look for voles. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Spotting to duck flailing in the shallow water, the silver tabby stalked it slowly, making not a sound. Tensing, she leaped at the feathered creature, her claws unsheathed as she drove them into its neck.'Silverstar' 21:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Spotting a vole, Hawktalon chased after it and ran into a short tree. ''I suck at hunting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Seeing that the duck wasn't much smaller than Shorepebble, the molly had a bit of a struggle when it came to killing it, however, she loved it when killing prey was a challenge. It struggle about, swinging its head back and forth before trying to fly off, but Shorepebble clung on.Silverstar 21:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon rubbed his head and went to find something else. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:44, November 19, 2015 (UTC) After continuing to fight, the duck gave into death, and Shorepebble buried it...Then, there was this strange noise, a scrambling on bark. It was a lizard, gzing blankly with its little googly-eyes at Shorepebble, and for some reason, this bland stare angered the molly. Twas basically saying "haha, c'mon get me!", so she listened. Shorepebble hissed angrily as she raced after the lizard, and it always seemed to be out of her grasp.'Silverstar' 01:45, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow stopped and admired her work of art, a bunch of radom lines. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Willowspirit rested in camp, coughing under her breath as she stared at the sky. Harepaw hadn't been given a mentor when he joined and really wanted one.— Minkstar 17:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Morningpelt was happy she finnaly had a kit that was almost like her own Hiddenstar flinched in surprise as Swampgator practically trampled his leader. "Hiddenstar, where in the name of StarClan is my sister?!"'Silverstar' 02:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Omg Silver thanks I was so bored ) "What's going on" Morningpelt asks "She went out hunting, Swampgator, calm down." The leader responded in his usual-rumbly voice. The deputy let out an angry hiss. "Without my permission?! Sir, you know how much I care for Shorepebble, I cannot let my sister leave alone, especially without me!"'Silverstar' 02:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go find her " Morningpelt says "She's ''hunting," Hiddenstar responded firmly with a twitch of his silver-and-black tail. "She's out there with another warrior, she left only recently. Leave her be, Swampgator, that's an order."Silverstar 02:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon padded into camp, looking somewhat worried. Did Shorepebblee come back to camp? he had been looking everywhere for her but couldn't find her, he couldn't wait to for Swampgator to hear about this. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:02, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Swampgator let out a growl. "Then who was she hunting with?"'Silverstar' 17:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "We're all arguing about her we should look for her a fox could have gotten her or worse " Morningpelt says Hiddenstar lashed his tail. "Enough, all of you! She only recently went out, for StarClan's sake. Let her hunt in peace, foxes wouldn't dare set foot in a swamp."'Silverstar' 17:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Anything could happen " Morningpelt says "Unless you're not going to make the situation worse by making Swampgator even more worried, do not speak of this." Hiddenstar ordered sharply, watching as Swampgator bared his fangs.'Silverstar' 17:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Morningpelt sighs and picks up Amberkit The black-and-silver leader turned back to Swampgator. "My deputy, everything's alright. She's only hunting, it takes time to do so, and the fog's already lessening. We haven't detected any threats in our territory, remember that."'Silverstar' 17:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Willowspirit coughed again, and the gray tabby felt her chest tighten ever so slightly. ''Oh StarClan, please don't tell me that I'm going to get another coughing fit... She hated it: ever since that illness she'd gotten as an apprentice... she'd had them. I wasn't even expected to live... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Jumppaw bounced up to Willowspirit. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I could get you a juniper berry if you want." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Owlpaw strolled about camp, awaiting for Hiddenstar to give him a mentor. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar quickly held a ceremony, giving Owlpaw Shorepebble as a mentor, and giving Harepaw Morningpelt.Silverstar 20:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Owlpaw sped over to his mentor, bouncing happily. "What's first Shorepebble?" He asked, his tail waving. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 18:58, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Willowspirit looked over to see Jumppaw, and she nodded stiffly. "Yes please...." the tabby warrior wheezed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Jumppaw ran over to the medicine den. Flameheart and Foggypaw weren't there. He sighed and dug through piles of leaves and berries until he found juniper berries. He grabbed one and ran back to Willowspirit and set them down in front of her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Amberkit grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile - Shore Shorepebble returned to camp, and was immediately tackled by Swampgator, the deputy glaring down at his sister. "Where in the name of StarClan have you been?!" He demanded in an angry yowl, but the silver tabby simply pushed her brother off. "...On a quest, nothing big, calm down."'Silverstar' 01:26, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon ran up to Shorepebble. "I thought you died!" ---- Jumppaw ran up to Shorepebble. "The whole Clan was worried about you!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) While Swampgator fumed, Shorepebble simply flicked her tail. "I wasn't gone long."---- Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes at Shorepebble. "I understand you were busy, but next time, we'd appreciate it if you at least told us where you were going, or what you were doing."'Silverstar' 19:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Jumppaw nodded his agreement with Hiddenstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry...." Shorepebble muttered her response, turning and stalking off to get a bite to eat.'Silverstar' 19:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Was the quest exciting?" Hawktalon asked, following Shorepebble. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) The silver tabby rolled her eyes. "I basically followed a bunch of nuts cats."'Silverstar' 19:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh... I'm so sorry," Hawktalon chuckled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:26, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble nibbled on a blackbird.'Silverstar' 19:27, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Jumppaw paced around excitedly. He was going to become a warrior soon. He felt like he was going to explode. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Swampgator lay down beside his sister.'Silverstar' 19:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow padded up to Jumppaw and gave his ear a lick while purring. "I see your excited to become a warrior?" Mistyhollow asked looking amused. "Yeah!" Jumppaw yelped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 14:15, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hazelfern sat grooming her pelt. Over the moons she had gotten quite big and was ready for these kits to be out. Exhausted she went to take a nap.— User:Minkclaw 14:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay